Smartphone applications (or “apps”) have increased dramatically in popularity, with many programmers, both amateur and professional, in the business of developing such apps. These applications will often contain graphical objects that move around on the screen, and all of this movement has to be programmed by the app developer. To get an object to move off the screen, the developer needs to specifically program that when a particular condition occurs, the object moves in a particular direction from its particular location. Similarly, objects need to be scaled, distorted, rotated, changed in appearance, etc. Given the amount of such animation found in many such apps (games, for example), a simpler way of programming such animation is needed.